vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Shadow (Amnesia)
Summary The Shadow is an invisible, untouchable force that lingers over Daniel during the events of Amnesia: the Dark Descent. While its intentions are unknown, it is an ancient being that protects the Orbs, many theorizing that it is the Universe attempting to prevent one from utilizing the orbs to escape into another dimension. During the events of the game, the Shadow follows Daniel, especially at times of low sanity, until the end of the game, where it either consumes him if Alexander's ritual is completed, or spares him and consumes Alexander if he disrupts the ritual. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A, possibly 3-A Name: The Shadow Origin: Amnesia: The Dark Descent Gender: Inapplicable Age: At least 1600 years old, likely far older (Its worship goes back to the fall of Mirathic Faiths. Claimed to be an aspect of the Universe itself) Classification: Unknown. Described as a 'living nightmare'. Possibly a manifestation of the Universe Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 and 8) (Exists as long as the Orbs exist), Madness Manipulation (Type 3. When Daniel is within proximity of its fleshy protrusions, he slowly becomes more and more insane), Darkness Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Matter that it 'consumes' disappears entirely. Consumed Alexander), Poison Manipulation (Wherever the Shadow passes, it leaves an organic residue that's harmful to the touch), Telekinesis, Invisibility, Large Size (At least Type 2), Teleportation and Enhanced Senses (Capable to locating and manifesting within the proximity of Orbs), Non-Corporeal, Resistance to Magic and BFR (Alexander wasn't able to halt or banish the Shadow even with spells powered by the Orbs themselves as well as ample Vitae) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Covered and devoured the forest surrounding Castle Brennenburg, and stated to be able to destroy the castle itself. Originates from the Orbs, which power the Machine, which was stated to be capable of wiping out humanity to prevent future war. When it was summoned, it destroyed not only an entire brigade of soldiers, but everything surrounding them at the time), possibly Universe level (Stated several times to be 'The Universe itself' trying to kill whoever disturbed the orbs. Originates from the Orbs themselves, which are tied to Creation) Speed: Below Average Human to Superhuman (It can either quickly spread over surfaces, causing Daniel to have to flee, or slowly manifesting over a room as time passes by), possibly Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown (The Shadow can never be interacted with in the game itself, making fleeing the only option), possibly Universe level (Stated by a Loading Screen to be the Universe itself) Stamina: Endless, as long as the Orbs exist Range: Several kilometers (Covered the entirety of the forest around Brenningburg in its fleshy residue) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: It progresses more slowly though small, narrow areas such as sewers and hallways, allowing one to evade it for short amounts of time Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Horror Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Immortals Category:Madness Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Poison Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Amnesia Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 3